nationbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Dirakkis Turn 4
Actions: Skaldaea: As the moon looms large overhead, the air begins to feel oppressive on the plains around Raven's Roost. In preparation for the weight of it over their shoulders, the Skaldaeans begin to store away food and resources, in order to better suffer through the trials, and to spring back from the dead times more efficiently. By storing high nutrient foods for Shadowfall, the Skaldaeans can still achieve great things beneath its vile gaze. (Anti-moon techx1). "Back to basics. That's the way. Can't have granny breathing down my neck yet, not until...not yet." Flenser hissed out through clenched teeth as he scrabbled up a scree coated hillside overlooking the eastern approach to Skaldaea. "Can't defend a country you don't know. Can't control a country you don't know. Mapping....yes, that's key. Clearly. Cartographers. Raven must agree with me. She has to see." Reaching the crest of the hill, his members flopped over onto the dusty ground. His newest member, Rit, was a deft hand at artistry and calligraphy. Not what Flenser had expected would come in handy, but a 4th member was needed to stave off the insanity, the pack mind, and, for now, Rit seemed to be a welcome addition to his band. As three of the members lounged or kept watch, the fourth sat upon a nearby stone, and broke out his equipment, beginning the arduous process of mapping Skaldaea. (Mil researchx1). Back in Skaldaea proper, the multitude of priests from various sects, the disparate remnants of a hundred tribal allegiances and deities, of nature spirits and ancestor worship, band together to, as a people, deify the band known as Reyne, the greatest warlord who ever walked the continent of Della. Reyne, who was the first to unite the Skaldaeans, if not in bond, then at least in fear, would serve as a unifying force once more. (culturex1) Murmurs made their way through the city as well, that the deification of Reyne was more than an act of Raven's government endorsing unity. That Reyne, through the beliefs of the Skaldaeans, had the power to intervene in worldly affairs directly, and on a massive scale. That, by his hand, they would be shielded from the oppression of the Shadowfall. (Anti-moon techx1) Akachk Confederacy: With a successful foothold established on the coast, it is decided that several carpenters and craftsmen from the Order of Tebenin will be directly employed by the Chieftains and their council, to construct a seafaring vessel for the Akachk. (1-2, naval research) A handful of glassblowers have popped up in some of the new coastal villages. Making use of the easy fire provided by coal, these artisans aim to turn the plentiful sand along the coastlines into ornamentation. Able to be colored many different hues, the new material has become frequently used as jewelry in the Confederation. (3, Income) One of these artisans, a young Akachk named Sakahi, has devised a plan for a contraption made of brass and glass lenses, using specially which enables him to see across vast distances. A number of potential military applications exist, but what the devices are most valued for is their ability to give rapid lay of the land, and to keep watch over extended areas. (4, Spyglass) Stahl: The gold kings hold council again. When that day is done it is decided. The Stahl will grow to make the mountains their own. If the beastmen prove as progressive in land as they are in trade, would it not be wise to hold the mountains. And so it would be be done. 200 Ironborn forge southward, to establish a settlement. They are told to see if they can find the sea, but to only build in the mountains. The stahl are not yet accustomed to the salt in the air, and are yet wary of rust. Two battalions of the steel legion, 30 soldiers, are led by five Long gang to protect them (expand south 1&2) Additionally a party of 50 Ironborn and 20 Coppermen make expedition towards the north, to establish a mining colony.(expand north 3) Lastly the Coppermen make trip to the Skaldea to both solidify a trade agreement, and to inquire for knowledge of the sea. They know they would need oil. They have postulated it may grant them resistance to rust should they find way to take to the sea. (Naval tech research 4) Skaldea has been farther outside the mountains and it seems the proper place to start. It appears the gold council found value in the Coppermen, and wish to see the world through the eyes of trade. Conclave of the Gods: Samin was an optimist. He was the God of False Hope, and he knew that for a large part being an optimist was expected of him, but he'd always thought, hoped, really, that some part of him was just naturally chipper--that his attitude wasn't defined by what his domain was. Pung had asked him to look into how many ships the Isle of Remora had in its possession. The results of this search were not enough to discourage Samin, however, if the God of Hopeless Circumstances were alive, and he had to point at one hopeless circumstance that he considered to be exceptionally hopeless, he would probably point at this moment, right here. The great ship that the Commerans had ferried their gods over on was rotting in the middle of the harbor--its floor and belowdecks buckling underneath it and spilling out into the icy water of the bay. No other boats could be found. The fishing canoes had been chopped apart and burned for kindling when the winter first came--many of the gods were unsure how to fell a tree and decided that other sources of wood would be less hassle. So many died, that winter. The horrible part was that, when a god died, it was like they were gone. They didn't leave bodies, not for long. After a week you'd be hard-pressed to remember their names. Just then, under a tarp on a long-abandoned dock, Samin makes out a familiar shape. He covers his mouth with his scarf and makes the trek up the stairs and past the empty wharf house, pulling aside the greenish cloth, that covered, as luck would have it, the only boat left on the Isle of Remora. The Commeran Swan Boat was really more of a tourist vehicle than a boat--it seated two (rather) comfortably, had a facsimile of a swan's head and neck on the front prow, and could be steered by paddling. This particular boat was an off-white color and had the phrase: "ASSLICKING HUMANS CAN EAT A CHODE" painted lazily on its side. Whoever had left the message, it seemed, had taken one look at the run-down swan boat and decided it wasn't worth the effort of taking off the dock. Beaming, Samin races to report back to Pung at the lodge, overjoyed that the gods have at least found one seaworthy vessel. (1-2, boat tech) Dunlap, meanwhile, although he was old and withered on any day that wasn't a Wednesday, has been ordered by the other gods to take one hour of exercise outside every day. His house stinks with the odor of old sheets and mildew, and the curtains are perennially drawn. He hobbles sullenly past the old house that used to belong to the God of Invention, where Pung and Rega stand in the door frame, talking excitedly. He didn't know what they were so excited about. He had seen the thing, too. A wooden block carved into the shape of a man was nothing to get excited about. On his walk, he goes to the edges of the shore, and, seeing that no one is about, strolls into an empty beachside hut and has a nice nap. (3, expand) Among the other things found in the God of Invention's hut, Pung and Rega and Samin had found a pair of little woolen shoes--red things with green soles and pointed tips, made out of very thin fabric. The accompanying drawing in the notebook has the label: "WATER SHOES--WEARER CAN TRAVERSE ACROSS WATER, BUT ONLY IF CONSTANTLY DANCING. PRESENTED AT COURT IN DARKMOON OF THE ONE-THOUSANDTH YEAR, DEEMED 'TOO FRIVOLOUS' BY COMMERAN PATENT OFFICE. Pung allows himself a short celebratory jig at this ridiculously convenient and improbable turn of circumstance. (expansion tech 4) Commera: The Medium : Special Issue Only Five Gods RemainAlive on Remora Lost Kayakers FindAbandoned Settlement The Morril Family of Isca was lost kayaking late 4389 when they landed on Remora. Upon exploring the island, Dom Morril smelled a house with a terriblescent. He looked inside to see the contents covered in dust and vosnal darshka“Ooze of a Dead God” . After suppressing his disgust, the family left the clearing and ran for their boat. As they were leaving, they came across two of thesurviving gods. The gods quickly became belligerent upon seeing the family, shouting explitives and hexes as the family left.–Sosen Brav Land East of Darova tobe Cleared for Gods There is disagreement about how to best save the five remaining gods on Remora.The Darovan Mayor and the Governor of Brawa have agreed to clear land in Southern Brawa for the refugee gods.Darova will be fielding the cost of housing, food, and publicity for the five gods.The people of Southern Brawa are being paid to relocate. Community leaders of southern brawan villages told reporters that they would go north of Vussa, and learn to be pioneers in addition to wheat farmers. The … Continued on Page 1 2 Ramkarh: Rain fell on the marble paving slabs of the royal court in the cool just before dark. Court had not convened today due to the inclement showers, but the occasional citizen passed across the courtyard on his way to this or that. Nir’Tasa leaned against a pillar at the edge of the Holy Palace’s terrace and mused. Rain was such a disappointment on days like this; grey and quiet, almost peaceful. It had so much more potential to BE – diving from the clouds on a stormy day as the lightning races the thunder to the earth. Nirala bored easily of quiet, and her daughters were not any more given to rest. Grey was dull. The storm was life. “Head in the clouds again?” She turned abruptly to see the large armored man standing beside her. “Easy to get lost up there, I’m told. Doesn’t it get a little dark?” “Don’t you have somewhere to be, Seris?” Ram’Seris and a chosen few lieutenants were seldom seen away from their posts guarding the king. “Only home, but I’m in no particular hurry. The king’s staying in the palace today and I left the boys with him. They should do just fine in case his bedsheets go on strike or the cats revolt.” Nir’Tasa smirked. For such a well-armed man, he had a surprisingly disarming sense of humor. “So harassing the priestesses it is, then?” “What better way to spend a rainy evening?” He rested a hand on the pillar and looked down at the courtyard. “At least the rain is a nice change from… whatever that was.” He shivered. “The darkness?” He nodded. It had been an evil thing; darker than any storm, darker than night, but still as death. The sky was silent - the only sound was the wailing of men and women alike and the howling of beasts. She was used to growing distressed after too many calm days, but those nights under the dark moon had held nothing but despair. She paused a moment. “Don’t you feel like we should be able to… do something about it?” “What do you mean?” “Marin and her sisters spent every night praying in their temple. I know night is their domain and all but surely they’re not the only ones with any sort of way to influence it. Rumor has it they’ve brought in some smith, although I can’t imagine what they’re having him do.” “Kela’s told me Marin believes silver to have certain… unique properties not found in other metals; that it’s attuned to the gods in some way, and with some manner of incantations or prayers it could help curb the effects of the darkness. I haven’t been able to get much out of her, though, since they’ve been shut up in their temple so much recently. Very sensitive work, I gather.” (Dark Moon Tech 1) Kela. Right. Tasa kept forgetting he was married to one of them. “Divine power, eh? I may have to see if I can get a hold of a smith myself. She’s sure it works?” “Well, again, I don’t know all that much about it. I think they’re still fine-tuning it. It looks promising, though, or so I’m told.” Hmm. With the power of the skies in her hands she would become more than just a mere priestess, a servant to her god. She would be swift as lightning, as terrible as thunder. She would ride the wings of the storm, and the dark would tremble and fall away before her like the breaking of waves upon the rocks. Yes. She would have to find a smith. (Military tech 2 – storm magic). Ram’Seris broke the momentary silence. “I do understand your concerns about feeling helpless, though. The darkness was a terrible thing, and I don’t think any of us completely escaped the despair that lurked those nights. I’ve had the boys running drills the past few weeks to whip them back into shape. Hopefully it helps keep them together if it ever comes back. (Military Tech 3 – drills) ______ I’m not fluffing this but fuck you (Expansion 4) Kingdom of the Stars: The barges bring reports of faraway lands. These fishermen and traders return to the city with reports of foreign peoples. Upright, furless creatures. The father decides that the people must be kept safe. The hunters are gathered before the father. The largest among them, a grey-fur named Ake, is declared leader of the first army of the kingdom, and tasked with training and arming the people. (3 meta army tech 5 me) The food surplus created by the mother's magics spurs a demand for more. With their needs met, they search for luxuries and land. They spread out from the city, and settle the surrounding lands. Hundreds of villages spring up overnight. (expansion) Zinbiel: Fermat enjoyed making cheese because you didn't really need to measure anything to make a block of mozzarella. With other jobs--measurement-based jobs--everything seemed to fall apart as soon as it was begun. Zinbiel had several units for measurement--the walt for distance, the kosk for volume, the ling for weight, the list went on and on. Everyone knew how long a walt was--the problem arose when shipbuilders or housemakers had to measure out the distances laid out in the schematics. A "lot of walts" translated differently between different builders. Fermat poured a few kosks of fermented milk into the cast iron cheese mold, and made a mental note to check on it when a lot of months had passed. Sometimes, the cheese would come out completely runny, or sometimes too hard to be edible. This was just one of the hazards of the job. He looks out his lopsided, barely square window. The sailors were still at it, hauling their failed, aborted boat projects up onto the beach and piling them atop one another. A brilliant idea, really, a fortress that required no measurement, made completely out of boats that could not take to the water. (defensive tech, 1) Elsewhere in Zinbiel, a crooked tower collapses under its own skewed weight. This is the capital, Mieres, a place where the streets were strewn with literally hundreds of stone fragments from the many, many buildings that had collapsed before. The Great Belltower rings out a peal to signal an architectural failing somewhere in the city. The piled, unevenly-cut and loosely cemented stones of the Great Belltower give way, and the heavy bell clatters from the rafters and falls to the ground, taking the top few floors of the structure spilling down with it. One of the few stone buildings in the city, the bell tower is a precious monument of Zinbiel's heritage. The Youngers propose a reconstructed bell tower not made of stone--stone would require a lot of exact cutting and measurement--rather, this new bell tower will be a wooden structure that will be placed on huge wheels and moved around (culture, 2 and 3). Finally, the people of Zinbiel push out of their previous boundaries, hoping to find new animals to trap and pelts to sell (expansion, 4). N.B.R.: The waters off the arctic coastline are both deadly and life-giving. Hundreds of aquatic creatures dwell within the frigid ocean, but among all of them, one species is feared above all others. The coastal cows, once viewed as a somewhat dangerous source of food, have been making things a living hell for the N.B.R. fisherfolk who dared to ply their trade in coastal cow territory. The fierce beasts have been known to fire small, concentrated bursts of water at extreme range at these unfortunate few, and then ram the remaining boats to smithereens. Today, though, a new scent has reached the alpha cow. Entranced, he leads his pod closer to shore, past the shattered remains of the boats they had so zealously destroyed. Onshore, Kerlioh lowers her looking glass. With a nod towards her assistants, she stride towards the docks. Progress would continue, whether nature wanted it to or not. (Naval tech -SEA COWSKIS 1+2) The innovations provided for the newly formed Ursine Battle Division have led to other creations as well. Youths are regularly seen racing as quickly as they can around the streets of Whenave, dragging the largest and most heavyset person they can find, often to the immense surprise and discomfort of their unsuspecting passengers. Several shrewd elders notice this, and immediately announce the Inaugural Rotund Racers Race. (Culture 3) Entrance fees are based on the size of the sled team and the obesity of the sledweight. (Income 4). Stormborn: The council and the syntolla met to prioritize the latest tasks. It was decided to put more effort into Artemis research in anchoring the Syngida using lightning (1-culture). Meanwhile, Azura Delecroix will be partially assisting. It is believed the larger that the Syngida is the stronger it becomes. That being the case the hope is that her efforts to attract more storm clouds will strengthen the Syngida while it is being anchored (2-free expansion). Elias Brennstrom has been tasked with attempting to remove the negative affects of the moon, possibly by thickening the cloud cover directly under the moon. He is to consult with the Syntolla and attempt to come to a solution (3-special tech). Lastly , Braedon MacAuley has made possible headway in increasing the speed of our fliers. The theory he has presented is that localized miniature tornados held under the flier could possibly increase flight speed, as of yet there has been nothing definite to show for it (4-naval military tech). Mean while , Atticus Vorn has found himself with a surprising amount of time on his hands. Up till now the two councils have kept him busy coordinating everyone, but now their all coordinated leaving him with very little outside of major decisions to do. What is he to do while others work? The Peters: Peter was so close. He could taste the aerial maneuverability on his tongue, or perhaps that was just the rubber-like paste which had become the staple of his diet after he shut himself into the lab. He actually decided to lock the doors, after deeming his staff of 23 other Peters quote "Only slowing him down". Truth be told, he was likely just on the verge of a breakthrough, and looking to horde all of the prestige for himself. Either way, progress is progress, and the other Peters are well aware that this Peter is merely a clone. The REAL Peter would never be so concerned with seeming like the real Peter, so OBVIOUSLY he wasn't the REAL Peter. The other 23 Peters spread out amongst the other open labs, mainly to gossip, but occasionally one or two discovered something useful that they could trade with the old fisherman for additional supplies and the occasional coin. (actions 1-2 Flying research, 3-4 Income) Phantasmagoria: To prepare for his new guests, Hypnosomus again tries to cajole the tiny Icelos sprites to properly grow the edible plants he found. There should be a bounty as he promised when they arrive. However, they continue to act as they wish without discipline, despite being figments of his own imagination. Perhaps they need leaders to show them what to grow where. These leaders should carry the seeds and plant them with coordination. He imagines creatures small and spritely enough to weave between stalks with ease, yet large enough to tower over the sprites, assuring their leadership. Slow Growth Tech: Income Roll (Fluff works for second roll as well.)In preparation for his interaction with his guests, he must put these awkward embarrassing tiny humanoids out of sight. These are not the Morpheons he hoped for - they are far too depressing. But he should not destroy them outright. They have his pity. He feels like he has bound these creatures to live in a rut. They have worked against their will (whether they as figments have a true will or not). They should no longer need to try to live as people doing their mechanical routine tasks day in and day out. Let them live free amongst the forest as spirits. Perhaps their presence will encourage the growth of his plants as well. Slow Growth Tech: Military Roll (Fluff works for first roll as well.) Hypnosomus senses the approach of the moon that so hurts his mind. Something must be done to shield himself from it. He furrows his thoughts to try to make a storm cloud as last time, but the stress is too much. It dissipates again as he relaxes. There must be an easier way. He feels a light cloud passing by overhead. He focuses on it, trying to make the cloud thicker, heavier, larger, molding it with the fingers of his thoughts. Moon Tech: Avoid effects of migraine moon Great plans dance though Hypnosomus's mind. Knowing there are people who wish to visit him, he turns his mind to the world outside his valley, thinking on what might lie outside. He wishes to visit other places in the world, but it is difficult. It hurts to try to think of something that he cannot touch. Perhaps he can ask one of the creatures within his domain to carry a part of himself into the world. He extends a tip of himself all the way to the surface, beckoning animals with a single magnificent fruit upon a stem. "Transportation" tech: make raise-army rolls easier (and possible) Katoba: Otakay is beginning to warm to his new position as de facto settlement leader. His orders begin to gain authority, and for the first times in weeks he no longer sees the dead hands when he closes his eyes. He spends a large amount of time in his tent, examining the Sword of Lore for some clue to its power. He sends out messages to elders across the nation, asking for help (Epic Tech Research x2) Buoyed by the success of the last round of settlement, a new round of sledges begin to make the long haul to the east. Many young men and women are eager to leave the scarred Katoba homeland- too many perhaps. The wise women worry that the Katoba may be beginning to pull themselves apart. Even so, the allure of virgin land is a strong one (Settlement x2). Results: Skaldaea: 12, 10, 7 ,3 (-2 to all rolls due to the presence of the Dark Moon) “And Amaranth reports that the new farmlands have brought in another hundred bushels of wheat. They say it will be the last good produce until the Dark Moon has passed and recommends that we use what remains as feed for the animals.” Raven nods. The past few weeks had been… turbulent, to say the least. One of the main promises Raven had made to the Skaldaeans when leading them to Raven’s Roost was a more peaceful lifestyle, especially considering their warring roots. As such, the pomp and circumstance attributed to Reyne was considered a step in the wrong direction by many bands, who felt that it represented aggressiveness inappropriate for the young nation. (1 Dark Moon success, the other fails, culture fails) At first, Flenser is pleased. The area around Raven’s roost is well known to him, and sketches are quickly compiled of frequent trade routes and the local topography, including the low hills surrounding the capital and the rivers leading to Tamer’s Shallows. However, as the Dark Moon casts its long shadow across the nation, two setbacks occur with increasing frequency. The first is the headaches. Piercing migraines that shatter Flenser’s concentration each time he leans down over the table to work, preventing recollection of even the simplest drills. At the same time, the landscape becomes strange. The Skaldaeans, Flenser included, are beset by mirages in the distance, of strange fogs and the monsters within them. The mapping process grinds to a halt as the landscapes in the distance become untrustworthy and Flenser can only map Skaldaea step by step. (military tech fails) Akachk Confederation: 16, 5, 2, 18 One of the most basic facts that the Akachk knew about their metal of choice was its resistance to water. It was part of why the Order of Tebenin had made it the formal metal of craftsmen throughout the Confederation instead of iron, commonly referred to as ‘red mess’ due to its rapid degradation in the high humidity environment where the Akachk lived. Similarly, wood did not react well to long-term exposure to water, and every Akachk had seen sticks and logs rot through before the rainy season even ended. As such, the Order of Tebenin commissions a ship design which utilizes an incredibly thin layer of bronze along its hull to prevent rot. The completed bronzeclad is a fairly small ship, bearing a single mast and many rows of oars, which allow the crew to change from a lazily cruise to a high speed at the captain’s command. (+3 naval bonus) The art of glassblowing is, at first, immensely popular throughout the Akachk Confederation. The bright colors and fanciful shapes of the artwork spreads quickly to homes throughout the land and the first artisans make a quick fortune. However, as word spreads of easy money, the market soon oversaturates and fashion turns its nose up at the “common” glass art. However, Sakahi is pleased with the cheaper glass prices, as he tries again and again to produce the magnifying curves of the right shape. Each prototype brings him closer to perfection. (One more success needed). Stahl: 7, 2, 18, 10 (-2 to all rolls due to the presence of the Dark Moon) The Ironborn and their escorts forged their way south through the mountains and crags of central Della at a despairingly slow pace. The rise of the Dark Moon had filled their nights with deep violet light and their joints with a deep grinding that no amount of maintenance could fix. It was on the fifth day of their journey that the trouble arose. The Long Gang, having gone forward to scout out a path, returned to find each Ironborn slaughtered to the last, their bodies rent in half through pure brute force. The Steelborn were nowhere to be found. Their tracks led away from the site of the bloodbath in every which direction, and the Long Gang decided it was best to report back what they have seen. (rip expansion, -10 wealth) From the north, the Ironborn and the Coppermen send reports of several rich lodes of iron, salt, and lead, which should be profitable for the Stahl. (EXPANSION GET, -10 wealth +5 income) This is good news, after the disaster of the southern expansion attempts, as well as the fruitlessness of the Skaldaean venture. It appeared that the Skaldaeans had not found the sea themselves, and without a proper place to conduct experiments to see how much oil worked to protect against corrosion, the Coppermen could not make any progress on waterproofing. (no naval tech. Maybe you should expand to a body of water!) The Conclave of the Gods: 2, 4, 8, 2 Dunlap had never wished for the god of boats to be around more than now. While he was alive, of course, no one had really liked him much, aside from the sailors who paid homage to him. He smelled like the ocean and he never stopped singing sea shanties. But hell if he didn’t know how to build a boat. Now the humans were back, showing off their boats and their boat making prowess. Fuck ‘em. Gods could make better boats that any mortal, they just forgot is all. He kicked the swan boat, causing its bill to fall to the ground with a thud. Samin had gone for a bath trying to sail it, and thus the Gods were left boatless. The boots worked though. Right up until Pung had danced them into the sea. The storm had washed the God of Dance ashore, bootless and depressed. Dunlap swore again. At least tomorrow was Wednesday. (no successes, -10 wealth) Commera: 10, 18, 8, 11 Sosen looked out at the farm in front of her. It had been strange for her, being pushed out of her home in Southern Brawa. She liked it there, and this northern land was cold. But still, the government reimbursement had gone a long way. She had been able to purchase a new plow and a few beasts of burden to make easy taming the land. She watched as her children jumped into a pile of fresh hay. It would be strange, but they could be happy here. (EXPANSION GET, -10 wealth , +5 income) Meanwhile, the will mages find themselves to have run into a wall. A mental block, if you will. The spell, they are certain, works. However, none of them can bring the boulder to burn. They resolve to reconvene in three months’ time. A couple of them propose that they hold off on the fasting next time. Hunger is kind of distracting. (no magicks today). Kingdom of the Stars: 4, 15, 7, 13 Ake quickly assembles those willing volunteers in the kingdom’s first army. There is a surprising abundance of would be warriors, as the hunters seek to prove themselves to the father. Ake is no expert of strategy and no great leader of soldiers, but in the Kingdom of the Stars, size means much. His imposing figure quickly brings the other warriors into line, and by dawn of the next day the soldiers are doing simple drills to get them into perfect shape. It will take time and many war games, however, until Ake figures out the finer points of strategy and leadership. (1 more success needed) Villages spring up around Coldmerrow quickly as the mother brings the light of the sun to the people. The capital slowly becomes a great center of commerce, bringing together all manner of resources for trade with the kingdom for trade abroad. As the people grow prosperous, their howls of delight fill the night air. (EXPANSION GET, -10 wealth, +5 income). Ramkarh: 8, 3, 7, 18 The hilly plains north of Ramkarh had been particularly difficult to claim. They were a wild region, filled with monsters and wicked plants, and even a particularly aggressive breed of goats that we nothing like the Ramkarhan Shortbeards. However, using the vast resources of the rich kingdom, the monsters had been slain and the exiled, though some of them remained amongst the herds of the new Ramkarhan shepherds moving into the area. In time, the King was sure that these plains would become a breadbasket for the entire Kingdom, as the river allowed for easy shipping of goods to the capital, and the hills, though unprospected, were surely filled with all manner of ores. (EXPANSION GET, -10 wealth, +5 income) (all other actions fail). Zinbiel: 13, 17, 5, 19 (-2 to all rolls due to the presence of the Dark Moon) The Great Heap was a moment of brilliance for Fermat. The past year had been a trying one for the people of Zinbiel, and it was with great joy that they made their failures into a monumental success. Constructed of many, many failed boats, the Great Heap was a winding fortress of sealed wood, aerodynamic architecture and rigging, intimidating to both assail and navigate. While not the prettiest thing ever constructed by Zinbielians, it was one of the most effective. (+2 defense). At the same time, the excess wood of the project is diverted to the Rolling Toll project, and before long the Great Belltower is reborn as a time-telling device as mobile as the Zinbielians themselves. Many believe it is the first successful unification of the work of the Elders and the Youngers ever completed. (+2 culture) Finally, the Zinbielians begin another expansion to the east, slower this time. This one is led by some of the Youngers themselves, who, as they grow older, find that some guidelines must be given and rules imposed so that things can occur in an orderly manner and people not die in vain. Along the way they reclaim many small villages and outpost of Zinbielians presumed dead, who now happily welcome the Youngers, who come bearing food and assistance. (EXPANSION GET, -10 wealth, +5 income). NBR: 1, 14, 14, 15 The pheromone Kerlioh released in the water attracts the greatest gathering of sea cows ever seen in the NBR. The fat creatures appear in the harbor in droves, the females following their alpha males as they appear from many miles down the shoreline. The alpha males do not take kindly to being in such close proximity, however. Within moments of the first few herds arriving in the harbor, the water becomes a roiling mass of angry blubber and water jets as the males fight for dominance. The docked trimarans stood no chance. They are quickly obliterated amid the chunky brawl of the sea cows. Now gathered in one place, Kerlioh springs her trap, and a great net is stretched across the entrance of the harbor. The beasts would pay for their destructive habits. (next navy raised on a 15, need another success) Within Whenave, the pickings for sledweights quickly thin out. Those most rotund individuals opposed to this supposed abuse quickly bury themselves within their homes and resort to couriers to attend to day to day needs. However, many of them realize that there is money in this sport. A small group of immense men and women quickly develops as they pad on the pounds in an effort to make the best agreement with a sled team possible. This level of cooperation between sled teams and their weights helps to make the Rotund Racers a huge success. (+2 culture, +3 income). Stormborn: 15, 5, 1, 19 Artemis spends many hours wandering the shoreline watching the storm. Behind her lies the remnant of the spire she had designed to hold the storm in place by interacting with the lighting that fills it. As she watches, she tracks which way the wind is moving and how frequently the lightning strikes. After another few weeks of mapping, she realizes how to stabilize the storm somewhat. A simple relocation of the lightning spires should keep the storm localized for a time and appease the Syntolla. (+2 culture) However, things did not proceed half as well for Azura or Elias. The Storm was not a thing so easily manipulated, and for now it appeared that there was a limited amount of cloud cover to work with. In their attempts to manipulate its size and thickness, the sky becomes clear in a few places on the edge of the storm, an incredibly ill omen. (-3 from the Dark Moon next turn unless preventative tech succeeds) The wind, however, is now well under the control of the Stormborn. By creating localized tornados, the wind dancers can cover vast distances in incredibly short periods of time, as the roiling winds propel them forward (think windy rollerskates). Those trained in this strange art become known as windrunners, and make names for themselves as scouts and messengers. (+3 naval bonus) Peter: 14, 5, 16, 2 Peter pulls the straps across his chest as he nestles into the seat of the flyer. It was an incredibly complex ship, powered by an anti-gravitational crystal found in limited supply within the vaults of the city, and utilizing a pair of propellers powered by fish oil fueled engines. It is, without a doubt, the strangest thing yet to enter the air of Dirakkis. Yet enter the air it does. With a brief touch of the console, the ship ascends directly upward into the air, to the applause of the crowd of Peters below him. Peter smiles. He always knew he was the best. (EPIC TECH GET: flying armies, may engage ships and cross all landmasses) The fishermen surrounding the sparkling city, in the meantime, have become exceptionally good at their jobs. With fish as their only currency, the Peters have traded them strange mechanisms which heaved nets onto their ships, as well as pheromones that gathered their prey into great schools that were easily lapped up. While the Peters ate contentedly, the fishermen quickly rise to power as local barons and warlords using the strange technology conferred upon them by the Peters, and the mystery of the Alabaster Isle grows. (+3 income). Phantasmagoria: 4, 17, 5, 14 Life burgeons in the forests and grasslands of Phantasmagoria as the Icelos and Morpheons continue their work of expanding the plant life of their homeland. The Chucelos, as Hypnosomus comes to call them, are awe inspiring to the Icelos, and they obey them whenever they are around. However, the Chucelos are few in number, and spend much of their time asleep instead of working, having inherited the love of dreams from their creator. (no income slow roll) However, the morpheons begin to copy the practices of the Chucelos, and their mechanical nature means that they are far more orderly in planting and cultivating the spiny defenses of the forest. (Military Slow Roll GET! Epic tech, additional, more difficult roll each turn that can only be used for military bonus) The animals of Phantasmagoria have seen a great many changes come to their land. The dumb animals were used to the occasional monster, but the imaginings of Hypnosomus were far more abundant than was natural. Moreover, he had now begun trying to manipulate the weather, causing clouds to explode when he concentrated on them. (no Dark Moon tech) The “branch” of Hypnosomus that now extended from the ground was, therefor, ignored by many of the animals, as it smelled unnatural and strange. However, as the brightly colored bird alights on him and takes a bite of the bright pink fruit, Hypnosomus is filled with glee. With a little more effort, he could surely control and improve this simple creature into something wonderful. Katoba: 15, 11, 3, 1 The council of Elders commune on the Eve of the Dark Moon’s arrival. They know that this is when the life force of the steppes is strongest, just when it is about to be cut down by the oppressive rays and moonfire. Circling Otakay as he holds the sword, the elders begin to perform an ancient chant, calling on the knowledge of the ancestral spirits to help them. The stars seem to disappear from the sky as glowing symbols begin to glow upon the sword, a string of connected glyphs running along the length of its blade on both sides. As they chant, it grows ever brighter, and Otakay feels power surging through it. Suddenly, one of the elders collapses, and the magic is gone. It would take great strength of spirit to use the sword, and solidarity among the elders and even all of the Katoba. (Another success needed) Meanwhile, the lands of the Katoba slowly become quite. As many young men and women depart to find new horizons, the once profitable trade posts become less and less visited, and it is longer and longer before they receive new stock of food or goods. The heartbeat in the veins of the Katoba economy begin to slow, and many begin to revert back from currency to barter in order to survive. (-2 to income, no expansions, -10 wealth). Category:Nationbuilder VII Turn Records